


Winter Cherry

by fluffybunho



Series: Belladonna [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Character Death, Established Relationship, Fairy AU, Fingering, First Time Together, Fluff, Kihyun is whipped, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other characters only mentioned, Smut, Top Yoo Kihyun, fairy!hyungwon, fairy!minhyuk, fairy!wonho, human!kihyun, smooches, they fuck, they make out a lot, wonho is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybunho/pseuds/fluffybunho
Summary: Kihyun assumed all fairies were this ethereal, something that was to be carved to perfection, however Wonho seemed special, unmatched, like a treasure cast down by angels that only he knew existed, that only he could see, touch, feel against his skin





	1. Feast

Gentle hands roamed over Kihyun’s body as he pressed his lips against Wonho’s, his fingers gently teasing at the edges of Wonho’s pants, their food long forgotten as they lay in the middle of the forest, limbs tangled as Wonho pulled him closer, their faces flushes as their bodies pressed against each other. He barely stifled his moan as he felt Wonho lick his lips coaxing them open, gently pushing his tongue inside, dragging it slowly against the roof of Kihyun’s mouth. 

Wonho’s hands kept wandering, slipping under Kihyun’s shirt as he began to deepen the kiss, slowly pushing his shirt upwards, his fingertips gently rubbing against Kihyun’s nipples, waiting for permission to go further. Inhaling sharply, Kihyun broke the kiss, his thoughts clouded as he felt himself begin to harden under Wonho’s touch.

“I want this, if you do.” Wonho’s words sent small electric shocks down Kihyun’s spine, he looked so inviting as he lay under Kihyun; legs parted, his face flushed as he gazed up at Kihyun, his face so gentle and innocent.

Kihyun assumed all fairies were this ethereal, something that was to be carved to perfection, however Wonho seemed special, unmatched, like a treasure cast down by angels that only he knew existed, that only he could see, touch, feel against his skin. Kihyun loved everything about him, from the small slope of his nose, wide eyes, soft jaw that almost gave him this childlike innocence, the way his wings fluttered whenever he was anxious or excited. The way his face contorts with arousal whenever skin touched skin.

Kihyun’s cock twitched with excitement at the thought. “Fuck yes.” Wonho already began to unbuckle Kihyun’s pants, clumsily trying to unbutton the top of his jeans as Kihyun discarded his shirt to the side.

“Dumb human clothes.” Wonho muttered as he struggled to undo the button, his brows furrowed slightly as he cursed under his breath.

“Here let me.” Kihyun said with a chuckle as he gently nudged Wonho’s hands away, quickly undoing his pants before tugging them off sighing in relief, his cock straining against the restricting fabric of his underwear, the tip poking out from the band.

He returned his gaze back to Wonho who had shimmied out of his pants, patiently waiting as he lay on his back, wings spread out below him, glistening in the light.

Beautiful wasn’t enough to describe the sight in front of him, Wonho spread out, presenting himself as he waited for Kihyun to touch him, claim him. He brought his hand to Wonho’s mouth, slipping a few fingers inside, letting Wonho circle his tongue around the digits, coating them in saliva.

“Are you ready?” Kihyun drew his hand back, gently grabbing Wonho’s cock with his spit soaked hand, gently stroking it, his thumb teasing the tip.

“Just touch me, please.” His back arched, leaning into Kihyun’s touch, wings fluttering under him with anticipation.

Kihyun didn’t need to be asked twice, fumbling slightly he reached towards his discarded bag, he began to rifle through the contents until he felt a small familiar bottle. Letting go of Wonho’s cock he popped open the bottle of lube, pouring it over his hand, letting it warm slightly before sliding his hand down Wonho’s legs, gently brushing over his hole, feeling it twitch at the sensation.

Slowly he pushed a finger inside, teasing the ring of muscle that clenched against the intrusion. Kihyun made quick work of working him open, his finger thrusting in and out mercilessly, slowly adding more fingers as he stretched his hole.

Wonho let out a soft whine as soon as Kihyun removed his fingers, desperation lacing his voice as his eyes locked with Kihyun’s.

“Fuck me.” 

Wonho’s voice sent a jolt through Kihyun body, making him buzz with excitement, any self-restraint disappeared as he pulled down his underwear, his cock springing free. Grasping Wonho’s hips, he lined himself up with his hole, slowly thrusting in.

A choked moan escaped Kihyun’s lips as he buried himself into Wonho’s hole, his grip on Wonho’s hips tightening as he waited for permission to move, his breath stuttering as he felt Wonho clench around him.

Control slipped away as soon as Wonho motioned for him to move, his eyes hooded as he began to thrust, lust clouding his vision the more he chased the sensation of filling Wonho, moaning with each drag of his cock against Wonho’s walls. Kihyun’s thrusting became more erratic as he felt the pressure begin to build, each roll of his hips getting sloppier.

“I-I’m close-” Kihyun choked out, his thrusts becoming shallower the closer he got to climax, his hand reaching over to gently stroke Wonho’s cock with each thrust, bringing them both closer to the edge as their moans echoed throughout the empty forest.

Kihyun came first his hips stuttering as he thrusted deeply one last time, burying himself in Wonho’s hole as it milked him. Wonho’s hand joined Kihyun’s as they both began to jerk him off, his climax reaching just after Kihyun’s as cum spurt onto his stomach and chest painting it.  
Hissing softly, Kihyun pulled out of Wonho, his gaze flicking to the cum that had started leaking out of Wonho’s hole as he shifted.

“Was that ok?” Kihyun’s voice was soft as he reached for the spare blanket, using it to wipe himself off before moving back towards Wonho, gently dragging the soft fabric along his stomach.

“It was amazing,” Wonho said with a soft smile, the corner of his eyes crinkling slightly, “Thank you.”

Kihyun could feel his heart swell as he looked down at Wonho, still sprawled out below him. Leaning forward he pressed a gentle kiss to Wonho’s lips, smiling gently as he felt Wonho’s lips move with his own.  
Wonho gently caught Kihyun’s bottom with his teeth, gently dragging them along his skin before smiling widely.

“Kihyunnie, I love you.”

His heartbeat rang in his ears as soon as the words left Wonho’s mouth, the tips of his ears turning red as he crashed his lips back against Wonho’s, unable to hide the excitement that shot through his whole body.

“I love you too.” Kihyun muttered against Wonho’s lips, his hands gently cupping Wonho’s cheeks as he smiled brightly, his lips pulled back as far as they could go.

“Hey, Kihyunnie, would you like to meet my family?” Kihyun gently stroked Wonho’s cheek with his thumb, his smile not faltering as he spoke.

“Of course I would.”

Grinning back, Wonho pressed a small peck on the corner of Kihyun’s mouth before standing up and stretching, ignoring the cum that had begun to dry between his thighs.

“Well, hurry up and get ready. We can make it before dinner.” He said, tugging on his pants before turning to wait for Kihyun.

“N-now?” Kihyun’s voice faltered, taken off guard by the sudden proposal, his jaw dropping slightly as Wonho began to clean up and dress, his wings spread out and fluttering softly. “I mean I guess, sure, why not.”

Letting out a soft sigh, Kihyun followed suit, pulling his clothes back on, ignoring the sweat, spit and cum that was still clinging to his skin, grimacing as he felt the fabric of his underwear stick to him.

They made quick work of packing up, laughing as they wrapped up the cum soaked blanket, shoving it into a bag before heading off. Kihyun didn’t know where they were going, their surroundings didn’t seem to change the further they ventured in. He quietly slipped his hand into Wonho’s, their fingers intertwining as they kept walking.

Kihyun could have sworn hours passed, his thighs burned from the strain, however as he looked up the sun loomed directly above them, unmoving, mocking. It seemed further away than usual, the trees extending into the heavens, never seeming to end as they reached for the sun. He couldn’t help but sigh in relief as they reached a clearing, making Wonho stop. He could have sworn it wasn’t there as they approached it.

“We’re here!” Wonho began to swing their arms as they entered the clearing, making his way to one of the trees that loomed over them, the trunk and roots twisting upwards, forming something that almost resembled stairs, leading towards the leaves, fanned out at the top. The more Kihyun looked up into the canopy the blurrier the image got, as if he was staring at it though the corner of his eye, unable to focus or make out exactly what was up there.

“Then what now?” Kihyun looked at the tree in front of him, head cocked slightly as he waited for Wonho.

“Climb,” He said with a giggle, letting go of Kihyun’s hand as he began to climb, using the roots and twisted bark and resin as stairs “Follow me, it’s easy!” 

With wobbly legs, Kihyun followed Wonho up, grasping onto whatever he could, making sure to look ahead, too terrified to look back as they climbed up, the ground getting further and further away. Exhaustion weighed him down as they reached the top, his legs and arms shivering from the tension but looking how Wonho hopped from step to step, his wings fluttering, making each step look like he was floating on air, absorbed in his joy the closer they got to his home, Kihyun felt it all slip away, his heart swollen.

Kihyun didn’t know how far they climbed, twenty meters, thirty, either way as soon as they reached the top he could help but let out a sigh of relief, his chest heaving as he stood up on the small platform, taking in the sight in front of him. Small bridges connected each platform, leading to houses in the distance, birds hopping from branch to branch. Kihyun stood in awe has he looked around, his gaze landing back to Wonho as he stood waiting, grinning from ear to ear, the sunlight illuminating his figure, reflecting off of his translucent wigs. It took his breath away, Wonho always did, he was this untouchable, magic creature, who loved him back, smiling back Kihyun took a step towards him, reaching out as he stepped onto the thin bridge.

Kihyun didn’t register falling at first, one moment he was looking at Wonho the next the wind was knocked out of him, his chest dropping and shivers crawling up his spine as the wind whipped through his hair. He didn’t register the fear at first, only the look of annoyance on Wonho’s face, the indifference, contempt that took over his features only to be replaced with a cold smirk. Kihyun wasn’t sure what hurt more, the impact or his heart shattering.

Kihyun dying so soon wasn’t part of Wonho’s plan, far from it, the fall only caused a huge inconvenience and he knew whatever was left down there was spoiled, meat, organs and bones turned into jelly, dinner was completely destroyed. As much as he enjoyed the sound of the body hitting the ground, the sound of bones shattering, splitting open he could only sigh softly, his wings fluttered before picking up speed and flying down to examine the body.

Kihyun’s limbs where unnaturally splayed out, his skull fractured, a small trickle of blood coming from the split in his head, grey matter painting the ground around him. His shirt had ridden up from the fall, exposing his stomach, the gentle curves of his hip bones and stomach on display. Wonho felt his tongue dart out and wet his lips as his gaze locked onto the small split above his hipbone where the skin had torn from the impact, his small intestine hanging from the split pushed upwards from the force, a delicious mass of pink, bloodless and fresh.

Tearing his gaze away he crouched down, pulling Kihyun into his arms, carrying him back to the tree, his wings fluttering helping him quickly hop up the twisted branches, careful not to drop Kihyun again. Wonho could feel how damaged the meat was, how Kihyun’s jeans stuck to his legs, the skin under straining against the fabric as they had been reduced to jello. Grimacing, Wonho slowly made his way home, debating on how it was possible to salvage what was left. He knew Minhyuk would be pissed. Months wasted on seducing this little human as a treat for Hyungwon, fresh juicy meat as a celebratory dinner but all for nothing.

He looked down at Kihyun, his bottom lip catching between his teeth. Maybe slow cooking the meat would save it, it wouldn’t be hard to string him up and gut him, he only hoped that the bag of flesh wouldn’t come apart under a knife, a mess he wasn’t eager to clean up. At least he knew he could just throw whatever pieces remained into a pot and slowly roast it, letting whatever meat was salvageable fall off the bones. Wonho’s mouth began to water at the thought, giggling to himself as the image of pulled pork popped into his head, it wasn’t far off, and after all he was cooking long pig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.
> 
> Ch2 is just a joke not a proper cont. 
> 
> Thank you for reading uwu


	2. yeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack chapter from Wonho's Pov.

Sex was the thing Wonho has been dreading most, he really was risking his dick for this and he knew it the moment Kihyun placed his clumsy hands over his cock, roughly teasing the tip. He prayed to whatever gods were listening that Kihyun was prone to cumming prematurely, he wasn’t sure how much of this he could take, at least hopefully he could get off.

Wonho felt his body tense up as soon as he felt Kihyun’s finger push into his hole, the lube was still cold and Kihyun didn’t exactly have the gentlest touch. Wonho almost had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes, his hand coming around his cock to help himself get hard, someone had to do it.

It couldn’t be too hard to fake it, gripping the blanket under him he let out a soft moan, imagining it was Minhyuk on top of him, fucking him hard, touching and pressing where he needs to with skillful rolls of his hips. He wasn’t sure if all humans were this clumsy or if it was this one in particular. It was absolute shit, he couldn’t help but sigh as soon as he Kihyun started thrusting, shallow and fast, seeking his own release. Wonho began to jack himself off with Kihyun’s thrusts, doing anything he could to come with Kihyun, hoping to end it as soon as he could. The faster it ends the faster Wonho could eat, and see Minhyuk and his Wonnie again.

He disguised his groan of annoyance as a gentle moan as he felt Kihyun empty his load inside of him, grimacing at the feeling of having to spend the rest of the day with cum up his ass because Kihyun was too dumb to pull out. He came quickly after, grateful that at least Kihyun had enough sense to wipe him down.

Wonho got changed quickly, his wings vibrating like Shownu’s tiddies with excitement at the thought after months of playing with his food, he could finally taste the flesh between his teeth. He promised Minhyuk he would bring food home for them this time, a full meal to fill up their Wonnie, nyam nyam.

He was dragging Kihyun through the woods, trying not to giggle as he took him in circles, watching fatigue start to get to him, watching him grow weaker and weaker as he finally looped towards his home. He hadn’t predicted Kihyun to fall like that, maybe his tiny limbs had difficulting taking large steps to get from platform to platform or something. Either way Wonho knew Minhyuk would be pissed, he was not looking forward to getting his ass beat for serving slops but whatever, go off. He really did risk his dick for this meat, it was better than nothing, the shitty fuck better be worth it. He could only hope Minhyuk and Hyungwon would be thankful enough to give him a good dicking down because man, he deserved it for all this shit.

_Yeet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u appreciated this chapter i think it's a work of art ur welc.

**Author's Note:**

> Winter Cherry (flower). Meaning: deception
> 
> i hope you like uwuwu please like and comment bc im needy 
> 
> thank you to my lovely beta for reading this when i wrote it drunk and it was a mess ily 
> 
> twitter is @[fluffybunho](https://twitter.com/fluffybunho)  
>  
> 
> find me on my twitter @fluffybunho


End file.
